


BNHA Oneshots

by lea_is_katsuki_bakugo



Category: BNHA/ MHA
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, NSFW, Smut, im out of tags, ummm - Freeform, x Kirishima, x Reader, x Trans!Male Reader, x fem!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_is_katsuki_bakugo/pseuds/lea_is_katsuki_bakugo
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots with your fav bnha people. I will not write smut/lemon/NFSW unless it is requested.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70
Collections: Bnha X Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TAKING REQUESTS!!!!

Kirishima x Fem!Reader  
Fluff  
Quirk: Water- anything you touch turns into water. You can control how long it stays water, too! But, you cannot turn humans into water… sadly.  
Warning- None  
It’s your third year at UA, a week before graduation, and a week before your 18th birthday...

‘Y/n-chan! You’re gonna be late for the movies!’ Your best guy-friend, Kaminari, exclaimed.  
You rolled your eyes then smiled. ‘Pika, it starts in an hour, I don’t have to rush.’  
He smirked. ‘Kirishima thinks it’s manly when someone gets ready way before they’re supposed to be somewhere, though.’   
You looked at him with wide eyes. ‘R-Really?’ You asked. You loved it when Eijiro said you were manly, or something that you did was manly. It was just so cute because he did his trademark move.  
Kaminari nodded his head. ‘Oh yeah! They’re spending their free-time getting ready for something that’s not until later.’  
You thought about it but then decided to hurry up. It only took you about 5 minutes to get yourself fully ready. When you came out of your dorm, Kaminari was waiting for you.  
He looked at you and smiled. ‘Kirishima’s gonna love you.’  
You rolled your eyes. ‘He already does, Idiot.’ Then, you walked to the common room, where the rest of the Bakusquad was.   
Kaminari raced ahead of you. Once you entered he bowed. ‘Everyone, please bow before the Beauty; Miss Y/n-chan.’ He announced.  
Everyone looked confused. Bakugo didn’t pay him any attention.   
Kirishima turned beet red when he looked at you.  
You walked past Kaminari, giving him a quick kick in the side, causing him to fall down. Then, you walked up to Eijiro.  
‘I hope this isn’t too dressy.’ You said to a red-faced Eijiro.  
He shook his head, flustered. ‘No! It’s fine! I didn’t think you would get ready this early, though. We still have about 50 minutes left until we need to be at the theatre.’  
You glanced at Kaminari. ‘Pikachu told me you thought that people who get ready early are manly.’ You admitted, slightly blushing.  
He smiled. ‘Yeah, about that…’ He said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
You spun around to face Denki. ‘Pikachu!’ You exclaimed. ‘You tricked me!’   
He put his palms up in surrender. ‘Hey! It wasn’t my idea! It was Kirishima’s!’  
You spun to face Eijiro. ‘What’s he talking about?’ You asked, confused.  
Eijiro reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box.  
You gaped at him. Could this really be…?  
He looked at you. ‘Y/n- the love of my life- we’ve lasted 3 years together. We’ve been through the hard and sad times. The happy and mad times. I love your more than anything-’ He got down on one knee. ‘So, will you marry me?’  
Tears pricked the corners of your eyes. Could this really be happening? ‘Pinch me.’ You whispered, then ran and tackled him. ‘Yes! Eijiro, I will marry you!’ You exclaimed. ‘I love you.’  
Mina squealed. ‘Yay! I get to be your maid of honor!’ She exclaimed.   
You laughed. ‘Who said it would be you?’  
She looked at you and frowned.  
You laughed. ‘You idiot. I was just joking.’  
She smiled.  
Kaminari was smirking. ‘I’m a great match-maker.’ He said.  
You rolled your eyes, then tackled Eijiro with kisses. You were gonna be Mrs. Kirishima.


	2. Denki Kaminari Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red String of Fate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... lime? Maybe? Sorta? Possibly?

No matter how matter times you had tried untying the red string of fate, it wouldn't come off. By the end of Junior High, you were getting anxious. You wanted to see who your soulmate was. You didn't even go out with Midoriya when he asked you if you wanted to go on a date with him! The day after, Bakugo had heard about how you had rejected Midoriya. You became one of Bakugo's only close friends.  
You were currently sitting at a cafe with Bakugo, studying for a test. You liked to play with the fate string while studying.  
Bakugo glanced up at your fingers. 'What the hell are you doing?' He asked.  
You immediately dropped the string. 'Nothing. Sorry.' You answered quickly.  
He hesitated. 'What equation did you get for number 22?' He asked.  
'3p + 64.' You replied, not even needing to look at your worksheet.  
He frowned. 'I got 3p + 69.'  
'Check your subtraction, Baku-kun. Simple mistake most people make.' You said.  
'I didn't make a mistake.' He said. 'It's the right answer!.'  
You sighed, then looked up at him. 'Baku-kun, there's two more days of school left and I've never gotten anything wrong in my entire life.' You hesitated, then smirked. 'I beat you by one point in 7th-grade finals.'  
He glared at you. 'Shuddup.'  
You smiled. 'Never!'  
He let out an angered sigh, then closed his book. 'We're gonna go spar.' He said.  
You looked at him, surprised. 'Like, now?'  
He rolled his eyes, putting his stuff in his backpack. 'No, in twenty years- Yes, now!'  
You quickly picked up your school stuff.  
Bakugo was already walking down the sidewalk.  
You ran to catch up to him. You heard your books fall out.  
You turned around to pick them up, but a boy around your age with yellow hair with a lightning bolt in it had already picked up your things.  
He smiled. 'Here you go, soulmate.' He said, holding out your books to you.  
You automatically looked at his finger. Sure enough, a red string was tied around it.  
You blushed, taking your books. 'Um, thank you...'  
'Kaminari. Denki Kaminari.' He said, still smiling.  
You gave him an awkward smile back. 'Thank you, Kaminari.' You said, putting your books back in your bag. 'My names' L/n, but just call me Y/n.'  
'You're cute.' He said.  
You blushed again, looking at him. 'T-thank you?'  
He chuckled. 'Sorry, I couldn't help it.'  
'Oi! Y/n! What the f*ck are you doing!?' Bakugo growled, walking up to you  
You turned around to face him. 'I, uh, dropped my books so Kaminari picked them up for me.' You said.  
He glared at Kaminari. 'How do you know his name?'  
You blushed. 'He told me.' You admitted.  
Bakugo grunted, then grabbed your wrist. 'C'mon. You've already wasted enough time.'  
Kaminari frowned. 'Is he your boyfriend?'  
You shook your head. 'No! He's just a friend!' You exclaimed. 'I've never had a boyfriend before.'  
This made Kaminari slightly smiled. 'Okay. Well, I'm probably wasting your time, as your friend said.' He gave you a slight bow. 'I do hope to see you soon.' Then, he turned and left.  
Bakugo tugged at your arm. 'C'mon, idiot.'  
You glanced at Kaminari one last time, looking at the red string get longer.

Time-Skip Brought to you by Transgender Equality

You immediately called Bakugo after you had gotten your UA letter. As soon as he picked up, you didn't give him a chance to talk.  
'I got in! Katsuki! I got into UA! I got second for the Entrance Exam! I only lost to whoever got first by one point!' You exclaimed.  
He was quiet.  
You frowned. 'Baku-kun?' You asked.  
You heard him start to laugh.  
'I beat you, idiot! I finally beat you!'  
You frowned. 'You beat me?' You asked, confused.  
'Yeah! I got 60 points! Ha! Beat that you little piece of shit!'  
You sighed. 'Are you sure?' You asked, not believing him.  
He scoffed. 'Fine. If you don't believe me, then you're in for a real shocker. I'll see you on the first day of school, Y/n.' Then, he hung up.  
You stood there for a second, then smiled. He had called you by your first name.

Time-Skip Brought to you by Transgender Demiboy Equality

You found the door that said 1-A. You opened it and followed the red string. It stopped at a certain boy with yellow hair.  
You smiled. 'Hello, Kaminari.'  
He smiled back at you. 'Nice to see you again, soulmate.'  
You blushed.  
'Oi, idiot!' Someone called from behind you.  
You knew that voice too well. You turned around and smiled. 'Baku-kun!' You exclaimed, giving him a hug.  
He blushed but didn't push you away. 'Hey, dumbass.' He muttered.  
You broke away and looked at him. 'I can't believe this! We're in the same class!'  
He scoffed. 'I can.' Then, he noticed Kaminari and glared at him. 'You're that extra that distracted the idiot that one day.' He growled.  
You sighed. 'Baku-kun, he didn't distract me. Like I said, he was just helping he pick up the books I dropped.'  
Katsuki glared at Kaminari one last time, then took a seat closest to the window.  
You turned to Kaminari. 'Sorry about Baku-kun. Sometimes he can be a pain.' You said.  
Kaminari smiled. ' 's okay. As long as he's not your boyfriend, I'm okay with that kind of attitude.'  
You laughed lightly. 'Trust me, he's not boyfriend material for me.' You blushed. 'I actually don't know my type.'  
Kaminari blushed lightly. 'Lemme guess! Yellow eyes, yellow hair with a black lightning bolt, ad hella amazing at giving women respect?'  
You laughed. 'Maybe.'  
He smiled. 'I hope it is, or we got a problem.' He said, playing with the red string of fate.  
You blushed. 'Yeah.'

Time-Skip Brought to you by Transgender, Bisexual, Demiboy Equality

The night class 1-A had moved into the new dorms, Mina wanted to have a 'King of the Dorms' contest.  
Everyone but Bakugo joined in.  
Your dorm was the last one. You blushed as you approached your door. Denki squeezed your hand. You let out a sigh, then opened your door.  
There were a few gasps.  
'Y/n-chan! Your dorm is amazing!' Mina exclaimed.  
You blushed. 'It's actually pretty simple.' You said, embarrassed.  
Mina cleared her throat. 'The Queen of the Dorms goes to Y/n-chan!' She exclaimed. 'And, the King of the dorms goes to Todoroki!.'  
You blushed deeper. 'Actually, I think Jiro's room was pretty cool. I think she should be queen.'  
Mina shook her head. 'Nope! Her room is pretty amazing, but yours is... terrific!'  
Denki picked you up and twirled you around. 'You're my queen.' He said, putting you back down.  
Mina smirked. 'We're gonna give you two some alone time.' She said, then left. The others followed.  
Once it was just you and Denki, he blushed, then leaned in closer to you.  
You blushed but didn't back away.  
He smirked. 'You're cute when you're flustered.' He whispered, his lips just barely brushing against yours.  
You looked into his electric-yellow eyes. 'Denki...' You whispered.  
He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled your body into his. 'Fate ties us together.' He said before locking his lips onto yours.  
Soon, your tounges were fighting for dominance. You let out a soft moan as one of his hands slid to your thigh.  
You raked your fingers through his hair. Then, brought one led up. He grabbed your leg, then brought your other leg up. Then, he carried you into your room and shut the door, then he walked over to your bed and pinned you under him. He pulled away, breathing hard. You were breathing hard, too. He watched your chest rise and fall with every breath you took.  
Your face grew hot. 'Denki...' You whispered.  
He looked away from your chest and looked at you. 'Do you remember our first day of school?' He asked.  
You nodded.  
'Remember how I said I was amazing at giving women respect?'  
You nodded again.  
He quickly took off his shirt, revealing his chest. 'Well, I'm still gonna respect you, just in a different way.' Then, he came crashing down on you.


	3. Touya Todoroki/Dabi x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what i'm doing... but hope yalls have a merry christmas!

'I'm dropping out of UA.' Touya said as the two of you were walking home from school.

Your jaw dropped. 'W-why?' You asked.

He looked down. 'I'm not going to become the person my father wants me to be.' 

You nodded your head. You knew why he didn't want to be like his father, Endeavor. He told you all about what his father did to him. How his father only wanted him because Endeavor wanted one of his children to surpass the Number One hero, All Might.

Touya looked up at you. 'I know what you're thinking. You want me to stay. But-'

You put your index finger over his lips to silence him. 'I'll always support you. Yeah, sure, I don't like your decision, but it's whatever you choose to do.' You said., then put your hand down by your side.

He blushed. 'You really support me?' He asked.

You half-smiled. 'Always.'

.................

It was 3 years later. You hadn't gotten a job as a hero, so you decided to be a normal civilian. You were walking home one day when someone came up to you from behind and put you in a headlock.

'Don't make a scene.' They said. 'If there aren't any heroes involved, no one is going to die.'

You gulped, then nodded your head slowly.

Then, you felt a sharp pain on your neck.

That was the last thing you remembered before you woke up.

'Why did we include an innocent villain to help us?' A male's voice asked. You recognized the voice, but you didn't know who it was.

You opened your eyes. Standing in front of you were the most talked-about villains; Tomura Shigaraki, Himiko Toga, Spinner, Kurogiri, and Dabi. Of course, you had never seen them up until now.

Somewhere, somehow, you recognized Dabi. His hair and face looked like someone you knew. Maybe a friend from middle school?

Dabi looked at you and smirked. 'Long time, no see, huh?' He said, walking up to you.

You raised your eyebrow. 'What do you mean? I've never seen you before.' You said, surprisingly not nervous at all.

He frowned. 'Sure you have. If I remember right, one time you said to me, 'I'll always support you'. Does that ring a bell at all?' He asked.

You had said that to someone. It was... it was... Touya.

Your eyes widened. 'T-Touya?' You asked.

He smirked. 'There you are. But, I don't go by that name. I've abandoned that name. I'm now called Dabi.' He said. 

You felt a lump in your throat. 'So, this is what you've become, huh?' You asked. 'A member of the League of Villains?'

'Yeah. It's something that my old man would hate.' He replied.

You were silent. 

'So, after all these years, do you still support me?' He asked. 'The type of person I've become? After I've killed so many people?' 

You looked at him. 'I said I'd always support you. No matter what.' You said. 'So, I'm gonna keep my promise.'

He looked down at the ground. 'Wow. I didn't expect you to say that. Now that you know I'm a villain.' He said. 'Must be trust.'

You blushed. 'Trust can come a long way.' You said. 'Besides, you were the only person I trusted.'

He looked at you. 'That's why this is going to be hard to ask you this.' He paused. 'We want you to join us. Your quirk would be useful for us.'

Your heart stopped. Did he literally just ask you that? After meeting for the first time in 3 years? And, kidnapping me? He's gotta be joking. But, you did tell him you supported him. So, would doing this show how much you supported him? You knew the consequences of being a villain. You knew that if you got caught you would end up in prison, or worse Tartarus. 

You looked up at him. 'I-if this means that I support you, t-then,' You paused. You couldn't believe you were actually doing this. 'Y-yes.' 

His eyes got wide and walked closer to you. 'You're really doing this?' He asked. 'For me?'

You looked straight into his eyes. 'I know you always hated your father. After everything you told me, I started to hate him, too. So, this is revenge. For the both of us.' 

A guy with blue hair that covered his eyes walked in. 'So, is she with us?' He asked, his voice scratchy.

Touya looked at him. 'Yeah, we have her on our side.'

The guy with the blue hair looked at you. 'You aren't gonna be a traitor, are you?' He asked.

You looked at him. 'Why would I?' You asked, not nervous at all.

He smirked. 'Good.' He said. 'I'm your boss, Tomura Shigaraki. You already know Dabi. The crazy teenager's name is Himiko Toga. The reptile with the swords is Spinner. The old man with the marbles is Mr. Compress. And, the half-crazy, half-normal guy is Twice. Welcome to the League of Villains.'

You glared at him. 'Now, are you gonna take the handcuffs off of me or not?' You asked.

Touya/Dabi grabbed some keys that were on the bar and unlocked the handcuffs.

You rubbed your wrists. 'So, you're the boss, huh?' You asked.

'Of you, yeah.' Shigaraki said. 'I have a boss of my own.'

'So, you're not the real-'

'Is she on our side?' Toga asked, bounding in the room. 

Shigaraki glared at her. 'Yes. She's on our side.' He paused. 'And, no, you can't cut her.' 

Toga pouted. 'Darn it.'

.............

3 weeks later

................

You were on top of the building after a long day of 'villain work' when Dabi came up.

'So, you still like the stars?' He asked.

You looked at him and smiled. 'Yeah. I just think they're pretty.'

He laid down next to you and put his hands under his head. 'I can't believe after 3 weeks you still haven't left us.' He said.

You raised an eyebrow. 'I would never leave you guys. Even after 3 weeks, you guys feel like my evil family.' You said.

He chuckled. 'I like that name for us. It sounds a little better than 'The League of Villains'.' He said.

You smiled. 'I still like the League's original name, though. It just sounds better.' 

There was silence. 

Dabi rolled over so that way his whole body was facing yours. 'So, since we haven't had time to catch up, what were you doing after the first year I left?'

You rolled so that way you faced him. 'I stayed at UA for my last two years. After that, when I realized I wasn't really fit for a hero, I got a normal job.' you said.

You raised an eyebrow. 'You stayed at UA? Just to become a normal civilian? What went wrong in there?' He asked.

You smiled. 'Nothing went wrong. I just realized that my quirk couldn't help save people. So, I became a normal worker at a store.' You said. 'It was pretty boring. People just said 'hi' to me, then went about their day.'

'Wow.' he said. 'Good thing we got you, then.'

You rolled your eyes. 'Kidnapped me.'

'Same difference.' He said, then kissed you. He put his hand around your lower back and moved you closer to him.

You ran your fingers through his hair.

'Shigaraki wants all of us down in the bar!' Toga said, interrupting the two of you.

Dabi looked over at her. 'Tell him we have better things to do.' He said, then went back to making out with you.

'Ugh!' Toga said. 'I wish I had someone like that!' Then, she went back down.

You smirked on the inside. You loved the League. They were family. And, Touya... was a father 9 months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored


	4. Shigaraki x Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gayness? Yes please. My first male x male? Yup. Did i enjoy writing it? Hell yeah

You had been part of the League of Villians for 4 months now, so villainy wasn't new to you. You and the League had murdered more people than you should. But, this new request from the boss was odd.

'Everyone, in the bar, now!' Your boyfriend, Tomura Shigaraki, yelled into the kitchen where the rest of you were.

Everyone groaned and complained about another meeting., but you all did what he said. 

So, you were currently in the 'meeting room' which was the bar. 

'We have a new case.' Tomura said.

Toga raised her hand. 'Do we get to see Deku again?' She asked. 

Lately, that's all she was talking about. She was beyond obsessed with that Midoriya kid.

Tomura rolled his eyes. 'No. And, don't interrupt me again.' he snapped.

Toga pouted and mumbled something about it not being fair that Tomura got to interrupt them.

'You all know the Hero Killer: Stain' Tomura said. 'We need him with us.'

You hopped down off of the table you were sitting on, and started walking towards Tomura. 'How the hell are we going to do that? He's a lone wolf. He made that clear last time we talked to him.' You said.

Tomura softened his gaze a bit. 'Compress talked to him after we all tried to talk to him. The students of UA are doing their interns this week. The Hero Killer had injured one of the student's brother badly. That student is looking for revenge for his brother. So, if the Hero Killer cooperates with this plan, then we will be able to get him with us.' Tomura said. 

'So,' You said, 'What will we do while the Hero Killer is taking down the kid?' You asked.

Tomura smirked. 'We will be watching from afar. Toga and Twice will be two blocks away from the scene. Compress and Spinner will be on the other side of the scene, two blocks away. And, we will be right at the scene, in case some pros show up before the Hero Killer is done.'

'Hold on.' Twice said. 'Just because you and (Villain Name) are a thing, doesn't mean that he gets to be with you at the fight. We all want to be at the fight!' 

Tomura rolled his eyes. 'Twice, what would happen if a pro showed up and ripped your mask?' He asked.

You smirked. You knew exactly what would happen.

Twice looked down. 'I'd split.' He said, ashamed.

Tomura looked at Toga. 'And, Toga, what would happen if a pro took away your beloved knife?'

Toga blushed. 'I'd throw a fit.' 

'Compress.' Tomura said, looking at him. 'What would happen if you lost your marbles?'

'I'd be as useless as a quirkless civilian.' he said, looking down.

'Spinner.' You said. 'What would happen if someone insulted you for looking like a mutant?' You knew what he would say.

I'd lose control and kill everyone around me, including you guys.

'I'd lose control and kill everyone around me, including you guys.' He said, ashamed.

You smirked. 'We put thought into our plans and how we do things.' You said. 'So, it's not just because we are a thing, it's because we put you guys in spots due to your quirks and personality.'

Tomura smirked at you. He knew you were good at that type of stuff. That's why he recruited you and made you his.

'So, now that we have everything settled, do we have any more comments or questions?' You asked, knowing no one would say anything.

'I do.' The black screen behind you said. It was Master. 

You turned and looked at the black screen. 'Master.' You said, bowing.

'Izuku Midoriya. He is interning around where the Hero Killer is. He will most likely join in. And, if my predictions are correct, then he will send out a mass text to the rest of his classmates to ask for help.' Master said. 'So, be prepared for anything that might happen.'

Tomura bowed as well. 'Yes, Master.' He said.

Then, you heard a faint click and knew that Master had left.

You and Tomura turned to face the rest of the League.

'We will unleash the Nomu tomorrow night, too.' Tomura said. 'So the pros will be focused on trying to kill them and not worry about what's going on with the Hero Killer.' He paused. 'That is all for this meeting. You can go back to whatever stupid shit you were doing.'

Everyone left the room, silently. You stayed. 

Once everyone was out, you turned to Tomura. 'You are so hot when you discuss this stuff.' You said, inching your way closer to him.

He smirked. 'Nice lies you came up with.' He said. 'You are so villainous when you say that stuff.' 

You smirked back at him. 'Aren't I always villainous?' you asked.

'Always.' he said, pulling you closer to him.

You kissed him. 

He kissed you back.

You were gay. He was gay. The two of you were the gay bosses of the League together.

'Get a room.' Dabi said, entering through the front door. He was out recruiting more people to join the League. You hadn't seen him in days.

You and Tomura broke apart. 

'We are in a room.' You said, smirking.

Dabi rolled his eyes. 'You two are disgusting.' He said, walking towards where everyone else was.

'Disgustingly villainous.' You said.

Once he was out of the room that you and Tomura were in, you looked back at Tomura.

He was slightly blushing. 'Maybe we should go up on the roof?' He suggested.

You let out a small chuckle. 'Getting sweet, are we?' You teased. 'No. Let's make them suffer from our gay-ness.' 

He looked you in the eyes. 'That's my Evil King.' He said.

'And, mine is right in front of me.' You said, then kissed him.

Every once in a while, one of the other members would walk in and complain about the two of you making out in the meeting room. You'd just ignore them. The two of you were individual grown men running a totally illegal League that was made up of murderous criminals. 

So, you didn't give a shit of what other people thought of two, very gay, men making out in their meeting room with other non-gays in the room next to yours.


	5. Yandere!Deku x Shy!Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one sucked ngl

Quirk: Time rewind, You can show past events that happened like a green screen only for 30 minutes at a time. But, it takes a lot of power. You also can just see it in your mind for a good 40 minutes, unlike Sir Nighteye, you can view at least 5 in a day, going past your limit may cause you to blackout, or get a bad migraine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Great, Just great."

You knew your uncle was lying about how your parents died. He told you that they had gotten in a car crash, "Like that could kill a pro" so, you went to that ally in Hosu city and used your quirk to find out the truth. "Your mom and dad, two rescues pro's killed by Stain, The hero killer." now here you are, crying in an ally way, all alone. After their deaths, you said you would never be a pro or go to UA high. But you still wanted to help, No one knew who you were, or why you did it. You were a Vigalantee by the name of a clock. *Ring Tone* "Huh? oh, its Izuku."

....

"Hello? (L/n)"

"Y-yah?"

"Are you ok?? it sounds like your crying"

"I'm fine."

"Do you- tell me where you are, I will come over."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you in person, Please??"

even thou you were on the phone, you knew he was doing puppy dog eye's

"ok, fine. I'm in Hosu, can you come here?"

"Why are you in Hosu?? and yes, I'm with my mom"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Ok! See you there!"

....

he hung up, oh well.

(Time skip)

"Why are you in an alleyway??" Izuku asked her, "Remember how I told you my parents died in a car crash?" (Y/n) Asked him. "Yeah, Why?" "Just watch" She neared her body to the ground, and murmured something he could not hear. Then all of a sudden a replay of that night played, Izuku stared in horror. He had no words about what he saw. "H-he lied, T-to me, My family, Even the police lied, and that-That man is still out there" She cried falling on to her knees. "It's ok. I'm sorry for what you see, for all of this, I don't know what it's like, but I am still here, I have never lied to you (F/n)." 

(Yet another time skip, Middle School years)

(Deku's POV)

"(F/n)... she's all I need after all might said a quirkless human can't be a hero... I almost took Kacchan's advice, But...She is everything, my only dream left. Call it crazy, call me insane, I will kill for her... No one will keep me from her, No one." *Slam!* "DEKU!!! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?!?!?!" Katsuki yelled at him "H-huh? what did you say Kacchan?" 

(Y/n's POV: Time Skip back to the Present)

You were crying in Midoriya's arms. Why did everyone have to lie to you? Was it because you were still young in their eyes? 

'F/n, do you want to spend the night with me?' Midoriya asked. 

You hesitated. Your Uncle would kill you if he found out that you had spent the night with a guy. 'I-I'm sorry, Izu, but my Uncle would kill me if he found out I spent the night with a boy.' You said, wiping your tears off your cheek.

He used his index finger to tilt your chin up so you could look him in the eye. 'You don't have to tell your Uncle anything, F/n.' 

'But, what if he asks? I have to tell him the truth! I-I've never lied to him! Ever!' You said.

Midoriya smirked. 'It would be a white lie, F/n. A good lie, not a bad one.'

You looked Midoriya in the eyes. 'But, all lies are bad, even if they aren't considered bad.' You said. 'What the police and my Uncle said was considered a white lie, but it wasn't! They lied to me!'

Midoriya took his finger off your chin. 'Yes, they did lie to you. That deserves something much worse than seeing you broken.' He whispered, then he pushed you up against the wall and kissed you.

You tried to push him away, but he wasn't moving anytime soon, so you just gave in.

He never stopped until you were practically clawing for air. Then, he pulled away from you.

You were breathing heavily as if you had just gotten done with a 2x800m run. Then, you pulled out your phone and looked at the time. It was already 10:29.

'I-I should probably head home now, Izu.' You said, putting your phone away.

He looked sad. 'I'll see you sometime soon, F/n.' He said.

Then, you started walking back home.

When you had gotten home, you went up to your room and laid on your bed. Then, you noticed that the house was awfully quiet. You went downstairs.

'Uncle?' You asked. 

Nothing.

'Uncle?' You asked a bit louder.

Silence. 

You ran to the living room, hoping that he would be there.

*Warning, Blood!*

He was there, all right. But, there was a pool of blood around him. His eyes were wide open, but they were lifeless. He was dead.

The only other family member that you had was dead. You had no other family now. You were an orphan.

*Clear Zone*

You dropped to your knees and cried. The last thing your uncle said to you was a lie. For the last time, F/n, your parents died in a car crash. Now, don't ask me again! That was the last thing he said to you. "B-but why? he did kinda deserve it.. but even then, I didn't want him to die. Maybe it was a... no, why would he? If he did kill himself the only reason why would be because he lied to me. Ugh, I need to call Izu, he normally helps me solve this kinda stuff." "wait, did I just hear footsteps?" you walked downstairs whoever it was, they weren't all to care about not being noticed. 'wait, are those villains?!, hey, I kinda recognize them..." You leaned closer towards the bottom of the staircase, yep you were right. There was a girl with blond space buns, in a uniform w/ a light brown sweater "toga" and "twice" (sorry Idk how to describe him 0-0) "Wait, that looks like Izu? but he doesn't wear that, and why would he be with Villains?" "We should leave in case that girl comes home, right Deku?" Twice said. "You to can, I need to ask her something." izu or 'Deku' said. "ok then, toga, let's go!" "Ok, they left, well not Izu" he just sat in the same armchair my uncle sat in, if it weren't for Izu sitting there, you would have gone over there, grab a knife and stab the body to teach him a lesson, "Damn, what has gotten into me?" "oh (F/n) I need to chat with you!" he said, "God I love you Izu, but what happened to you" 

"I'm right here dummy," you said from the stairs, which just so happened to scare him.

"(Y/n)! hello~" he said trying act as nothing happened

"Hey izu- what do you need to ask me-?" (ok, choose your story mode: On)

"Well, I would like you join me, with the L.O.V, Will you?"

If you say yes:

"Hm, Sure! but, why? my quirk is almost useless to you guys" You said, your happy tone leavening you near the end

"Your fighting skills are amazing, and you're good at making plans. Now, I just need to take you back to the base."

'Izu...' You whispered, pulling away from him.

He clicked his tongue. 'Don't ruin the moment.' He said, then kissed you again.

'Thanks.' You whispered, in between kisses.

He stopped. 'For what?' 

You smiled. 'For getting rid of him. He was a horrible person.' 

He kissed you again. 'No problem.' He kissed you. 'I love you.'

You kissed him. 'I love you too, Izu.'

If you say no, (god I feel bad for you.):

"No! Izu what happened to the cheerful happy izuku Midoriya that I knew!? you said, his face changed to a creepy smirk that you have never seen on his face.

"heh, well then I just can't let that happen..." He took out a knife and walked over to you.

"I will ask you one more time (Y/n), Will you join me, or die just like your uncle?" Izuku lifted your chin with his finger, staring at you with those insane eye's

"No." (Y/n) said to him, the bravest tone he had ever heard from that girl.

*Warning, Blood, and violence!!!*

"You really should have chosen your last words better, (Y/n)."

Just like that, he stabbed you hard in the chest, and to finish it off, again in the thought, he had covered your mouth so only he heard you muffed screams. He walked out covered in your blood.

"Looks like (Y/n) won't be joining us after all" then he and his villain friends walked off into the night.

*Clear Zone*

In the morning the police came by to your house, the neighbors had seen strange people at your house, They had seen you and your uncle's dead bodies, it was later in the day it was all over the news.

"Oh my, KATSUKI! don't you know that girl!" Mitsuki yelled to him. 

"What's her name?" he asked

"(F/n) (L/n)!" she told him

"Um, yeah we went to the same middle school, why?"

"She and her uncle were found dead this morning!"

"What?!" he ran downstairs as soon as he heard Mitsuki

It was all over the news, you were dead. Later the police found out who it was, but he was never found. May (F/n) (L/n) rest in peace

~The End~


	6. Kirishima x NB!'Girl' Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write about the struggles I have of being non-binary? Yes. Yes i did.

You and your boyfriend, Eijirou, planned a date to go to the mall today. You were spending the whole day at the mall! Who couldn't be more excited!?

You were walking along the sidewalk, holding hands with Eijirou.

'So, where do you wanna go (NB Name)?' He asked.

You thought about it. 'I really don't know. Maybe we could go shopping for clothes first, then get some lunch. After lunch, we could go to an arcade or something?' You suggested.

He chuckled. 'You got our whole day planned out, huh?' He asked.

You smiled. 'I guess so.' You said. 'But, we could do a couple of things you want to do, too.'

'Nah, it's fine. We'll just do whatever you wanna do.' He said.

'Aww, thanks Eijirou.' You said. 

You and Eijirou were walking around for a good place to shop for clothes. You finally spotted a good place. Hot Topic.

You pulled Eijirou into the store, rushing to get in there.

He laughed. 'Geez, slow down, (NB Name)!' He said.

You pulled him inside. 'I love this place.' You said. 'I come here pretty much every day during the summer. The employees even know my name!'

He chuckled. 'Wouldn't be surprised.'

The cashier, Kireina, welcomed you with a smile. 'Hello, Y/n. Who's your friend?'

You blushed. Oh, God. He's gonna do it. He's gonna-

'Their name is actually (NB Name). They're non-binary.' He corrected her, with a sweet smile.

Kireina lightly smiled. 'Looks like you've finally found out who you are.' She said to you.

You smiled. 'Yep. And, Eijirou-kun supports me no matter what I am.' You said, hugging Eijirou's arm.

She smiled. 'As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you.' She paused. 'So, what brings you in here today?'

You walked up to her, resting your elbows on the counter. 'Eijirou-kun and I are on a date all day, today. So, I decided to stop by and say hi to everyone before we go off.' You said. 'Where's Seijo?'

Kireina sighed. 'He's where he always is. In the back corner, stocking, and mumbling about how sad his life is.' She said. 'I bet he'll be happy to see you, though.'

You smiled at her. 'Thanks!' Then, headed to the back corner of the store. 

Sure enough, Seijo was there. He was putting each item on the racks slowly and sadly.

You snuck up behind him, then gave him a big hug. 'I'm back!' You squealed.

He let out a small cry of shock, then relaxed again. 'Hello, dearest. How are you today?'

You went to face him. 'I'm on a date with my boyfriend.' You said, happily.

He sighed. 'You have finally gotten someone worth dying for. I'll never get anyone like that.'

You pouted, then hugged him again. 'You'll find someone soon.' You said. 'I just know it.'

He hugged you back. 'Well, you should probably head out on your date, then.' He said.

You pulled away from him. 'Wouldn't you like to see my boyfriend real quick?' You asked.

He sighed. 'Sure.'

You grabbed Eijirou's arm and pulled him down to the ground. 'This is Eijirou-kun. He goes to UA with me!' You said. 'He's the best!'

Eijirou rubbed the back of his neck. 'Hello, nice to meet you, Seijo.' He said.

Seijo sighed. 'He is very nice too.'

You smiled. 'He's perfect.' You paused. 'But, you'll always be like a brother to me.' 

Seijo half-smiled. 'Thank you.' He paused. 'Well, don't you have to date to get to?'

You quickly stood up. 'Yep! I'll come to see you when we leave.' You said.

'Goodbye, my dearest.' He said as you started walking away.

'So, whaddo you want for lunch?' You asked Eijirou.

He shrugged his shoulders. 'I dunno. Whatever you want, I guess.'

You took a moment to think. 'I want pizza.' You said, flatly.

He smiled. 'How 'bout you find us a spot to sit while I get our lunch.' He suggested.

You smiled. 'Sounds good to me!' You said, then the two of you went off in separate directions.

You sat down at a table for two people, then got out your phone. You started scrolling through Tik Tok just to see what people were doing.

Then, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up to see who it was.

It was a guy with dark, dark pink hair. He was smirking. 'Hello, cutie. The name's Niyan. What's a pretty girl sitting all alone for?' He asked, sitting down in the chair across from you.

You blushed. 'I'm not a girl.' You said, hoping Eijirou would hurry up.

The guy chuckled. 'Well, you're obviously not a boy, so you have to be a girl.' He said.

You glared at him. 'I don't have a gender, thank you very much.' you hesitated. 'And, my boyfriend is on his way over here, so you'd better leave me alone.'

He grabbed your wrist from under the table. 'I'm not someone you wanna mess around with. You're obviously a girl.' He snapped.

You glanced down at your wrist. 'I'm non-binary.' You hissed. 'And, if you're too dumb enough to pay attention to today's society, that means I have no gender. Now, let go of me.' 

'You're a girl. That's that. A female can only love a male. There are no other genders. You can't be 'transgender'. You are what you were born to be.' He growled.

You used your quirk to slowly pry his hand off your wrist. 'Don't you ever say what a person can or can't be.' You growled.

'What's going on here?' Eijirou asked, standing next to you.

You stopped using your quirk on the guy. 'The bastard is telling me that I can only be a girl.' You said. 'Before that, he was hitting on me.'

The man let go of your wrist and sat back in the chair. 'Ah, sorry 'bout that. I didn't know that you weren't a girl.' He said, trying to act as if nothing happened.

Eijirou glared at him. 'First of all, (NB Name) can choose who she can and can't be.' He paused. 'Second, don't you ever touch my girlfriend again.'

The man quickly got up. 'Whoops, my bad.' He said.

You stood up and held Eijirou's hand. 'And, don't go around messing with students from UA.' You growled. 'Now, piss off.'

The man quickly rushed away out of fear.

Once he was gone, you turned to face Eijirou. 'You're the manliest boyfriend ever.' You said, looking him in the eyes.

He smiled. 'Nah. All I did was just show him that you were with me. You did all the rest.' He said.

You smiled. 'No one can bring down my pride.' You said, then gave Eijirou a quick kiss.


	7. Tom Felton= A Lecture (Shigdabi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is just part of the LOV. And, yes, I'm a Potterhead so I wrote about Harry Potter

Villain Name: Element

Quirk: Can control all four elements

Age: 18

You walked into the main part of the base and plopped down on a barstool. You had just gotten done doing your noon run. 

Kurogiri faced you. 'You seem a little more tired than usual.' He said. 'How far did you run?'

You sighed. 'About six or seven miles, why?'

He put his hands on the counter. 'That's an awful lot of running.' He said. 'Do you want some water?'

You shook your head. 'I need something to keep me up. Maybe a couple shots or some caffeine?'

He sighed. 'You don't need that stuff. You need a bottle of water and a cold shower.'

You shrugged your shoulders. 'No thanks. I'll have a Mounatin Dew then.'

He turned and grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the mini-fridge. 'You should really be more careful of what you eat and drink since you run pretty much twice a day.' He said, handing you your soda.

You opened it. 'I don't eat to run, Kurogiri. I run to eat. (~Addie S.)' You said, then took a sip of your soda.

'Whoever said that must've been really skinny and hungry.' Dabi said, walking in.

You rolled your eyes at him. 'Actually the person who said that is the writer's best friend and her crush.'

Dabi looked at you like you were crazy. 'How much alcohol have you had?' He asked.

You shrugged. 'I've only had one Mountain Dew, that's it. And, a bottle of water while I was running.' You said. 'No alcohol.'

He looked at you, unimpressed. 'I don't believe you.' He said.

You took a sip of your drink. 'As Kurogiri. I just got in less than five minutes ago!'

Kurogiri nodded. 'She wanted some, but I refused to give it to her.'

Shigaraki came in. 'What're you all doing standing there? We have work to do!' He growled, sitting down. 'Can I have something, Kurogiri? Anything?' He asked.

Kurogiri glared at him. 'So, what work are we supposed to be doing? Or, are you just mad because Dabi beat you at two-man poker?' 

Dabi smirked. 'I totally beat his ass.'

Shigaraki glared at him. 'Shut up.'

You snickered. 'How much money did you lose?' 

He glared at you. 'I'm not telling you, Element.' He growled.

You frowned. 'I told you not to call me that when it's just the league!' You said. 'Call me by my name!'

He stood up, abruptly. 'I can do whatever I want, Y/n! I'm gonna be at the top! And, that means, no one can tell me what I can and can't do!'

You got up and backed away slowly. 'Sorry, Shig. Didn't mean to offend you.' 

He took a step toward you but was stopped by Dabi.

'Shig, how bout you just get something to drink? I'll give you back the 200,000 yen I won, got it?' Dabi said. 

Shigaraki hesitated, then sat back down. 'I'm not gonna let a stupid girl like you ruin my plans of being at the top.' He muttered.

You grabbed Dabi's wrist and pulled him into the room you once kept that one UA kid, Bakugo. 

'What is up with him, lately?' You hissed. 'It's not like him to be that mad at me! He's my friend!'

Dabi shrugged. 'Twice found someone one day, and well, y'know what happened. Shig's real upset about Mag's death and Compress's arm. He's worried about the money we'll have to spend to get an aesthetic arm for Compress.' He whispered. 'And, I've been taking all his money, too.'

You crossed your arms. 'I wish we could just kill the guy that killed Mag, y'know?' 

Dabi nodded. 'Yeah. But, Shig told me he's gonna have a talk with the guy. Maybe then we can kill 'em.'

You smirked. 'That'd be great.' You hesitated. 'Where's Toga? I haven't seen her all day. I'm starting to get worried about her.' 

He shrugged. 'She said she was gonna get some things for us, with what little yen she had.'

You nodded. 'Great. Now, we have to worry about not even having enough yen to survive.' You said. 'Just great.'

'Guys, I'm baaaack!' You heard Toga from the other room. 

You ran to her and hugged her. 'I was wondering where you had gone to!' You said, pulling away.

'Elly, I just went to get some things to help us cheer up! I got some pop and Pocky and more Pocky.' She hesitated. 'I got, like, ten boxes of Pocky.' She said, blushing. 'But, it's okay! We can watch a movie I got from a guy-'

'You mean stole?' Dabi said.

She shrugged. 'Got, stole. Same dif. Anyways, it's called The Disappeared.' She took the movie out of the bag and read the back. 'It has actors in it named: Harry Treadaway, George Wise, Alex Jennings, and Tom Felton.' She scrunched up her nose. 'Tom Felton sounds like a muggle quirkless person. Don't ya think?' She said, looking up at everyone.

You gawked at her. 'Tom Felton!' You exclaimed. 'As in the Tom Felton?!' 

She nodded, looking at you weirdly. 'Yeah, that's what it says.'

You squealed. 

Dabi put a hand on your shoulder. 'Are you okay, Element?'

You nodded your head, vigorously. 'Yeah. It's just-' You squealed again. 'Tom Felton is the hottest actor ALIVE!!!'

Toga looked at everyone in shock. 'Looks like I'm not the crazy one now, am I?'

You looked at her, grinning uncontrollably. 'I'm not crazy. Tom Felton is a famous British actor that plays the role of Draco Malfoy in a series of movies called Harry Potter.' You let out a small squeal. 'I LOVE him!!!'

Dabi put both hands on your shoulders and looked you in the eye. 'You need to calm down.'

'Dabi's right.' Shigaraki growled. 'Your squealing is making my ears pop. And, I swear, if I hear you squeal one more time, I will do the honors of throwing you out.' 

You looked at Dabi. 'Can you take care of your boyfriend, please?' You asked.

He snickered. 'Nah. It's funny watching him make death-threats to you. We all know you'd beat his ass within a second.'

Toga nodded. 'Uh-huh! You'd totally beat his ass into the ground, Elly! And, I'll do the favors of weakening him for you!' She exclaimed, pulling out one of her small daggers.

You turned to her. 'I'm not gonna fight Shigaraki. We still need to take care of the asshole that killed Mag!' You turned to Shigaraki. 'I'm sorry for squealing like a girl. It's just, a girl is a girl. She's gonna fangirl at some point. Like Toga, she fangirls whenever she sees Midoriya or that Uraraka girl.' 

Toga smiled. 'I looooooove Deku and Ochaco! They're so cute!'

You gestured at Toga. 'See? Some girls just fangirl differently.'

Shigaraki glared at you. 'I don't need to be lectured about this. It's just a stupid movie with a quirkless wannabe.'

Dabi grabbed Shigaraki's wrist. 'Just let the girls do what they want. They can watch the movie while we do something else. Got it?' 

Shigaraki gave you one last glare. 'I better not be able to hear you squealing and doing your stupid girly fangirl stuff.' He growled.

You smirked. 'I make no promises, Shig. Sorry.' Then, you ran into the only room with a TV and put the movie in.

Toga sat next to you. 'Cutie, please don't burst my eardrums.' She said. 'I don't want to have to be a deaf villain for the rest of my life.' 

You smirked. 'I make no promises.' You said, then Tom Felton came on the screen. It took all of your willpower not to fangirl the whole movie.


	8. Katsuki Bakugo x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis is a chapter from my actual fanfic on quotev.com  
> plz go follow me @ DepressedNonBinary thnx!

The reader's quirk is animal manipulation. They can turn any part of their body or their whole body into any animal they wish. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You woke up in a chair. You were muzzled and had chains on your arms and legs.

'Ooh! She's awake!' Toga exclaimed.

'We see that. Now, shut up.' Dabi said.

Toga whimpered.

'So, we have some questions for you, Y/n.' Shigaraki said.

'Right to the point,' you said, 'I like it. Most people begin with a boring speech.'

'Do you know a boy named Katsuki Bakugo?' He asked, completely ignoring you.

Your heart stopped. 'Nope,' you lied.

'Toga.' Shigaraki said.

Toga bounded up to you, waving a dagger in the air 'Sorry, but I feel like seeing you bleed would make you so much cuter!' she said, then she slashed your arm with the knife.

You let out a small scream. Blood was dripping down your arm.

'Now, let's try this again.' Shigaraki said, 'Do you know Katsuki Bakugo?'

'No.' you said, your voice wavering.

Toga slashed your arm again, under the first cut. You screamed again. This time, tears fell down your cheeks.

'Okay then, maybe if we bring that boy in you'll talk.' Shigaraki said.

He left. About 5 minutes later. Someone walked in. It wasn't Shigaraki or Kirishima. 

It was… Katsuki?

'Who the hell are you?' Dabi asked.

'Ooh! More people to play with!' Toga exclaimed.

Katsuki blasted them. They fell over. Katsuki went up to Dabi, and punched him in the head, knocking him out.

Toga was up, 'Aww! You crashed my playdate!' She rushed up to cut him. 

Katsuki blasted her, again, then punched her in the head.

'K-Katsuki...' you choked out.

He rushed up to you 'The hell did they do to you?' he asked, scanning your arm.

'Katsuki, I'm so sorry.' you whispered, crying.

'The fuck are you apologizing for? This ain't your fucking fault!' he said, tugging at the chains. 'Damn, they really did it.' he said.

'Kirishima is here too.' you whispered, still crying.

'I know.' he said, tugging at the chains. Then, he looked at you. 'Hey, stop crying.' he said, wiping a tear off your cheek.

'This is all my fault!' you cried

He pulled the muzzle off of you. 'Stop saying that. And, God, stop crying.' he said, wiping another tear off of your cheek.

'How'd you find me? You asked.

'You never turned off your Snapchat location, idiot.' he said.

At this point, you had stopped crying.

'Now, how the hell do we get you out of this?' He asked, looking for a key.

'It's on Dabi. The guy with the black hair.' you said.

Katsuki walked over to Dabi, who was waking up. He punched Dabi's head, knocking him out again. Then, Katsuki grabbed the key. He went up to Toga and punched her head, just to be safe. Then, he unlocked the padlocks on the chains. Once the chains fell off, you hugged Katsuki.

'I like you, Katsuki.' you whispered.

'I like you, too, but we gotta go grab shitty-hair. Then, get the fuck out of here.' he said.

You went to school with your arm covered in bandages. If anyone asked you what had happened, Katsuki was right next to you to yell at them. You looked at Kirishima, and his cuts were healed. He must've gone to Recovery Girl before class had started.

Once you got home, you went straight to your/Katsuki's bed. You pulled out your phone and texted Mina.

You: hey

Queen: WTF happened to you??!!

You: nothing 

You really didn't want to talk about last night.

You turned off your phone, not wanting to deal with Mina's questions. 

Katsuki was laying down next to you, reading a book.

'Whatcha reading?' You asked, snuggling up next to him. 

'None of your fucking business.' he said, not looking at you.

You frowned 'You're mean.'

He smirked, 'I know.'

You rested your head against the side of his shoulder, then closed your eyes.

'Dammit. You're too cute.' he said, closing his book and throwing it on his desk.

'I know.' you said, with your eyes still closed.

'We should go out.' he said.

'Again.' you noted.

'I don't count the last time.' he said.

'I do.' you muttered.

You yawned.

'Let's go to bed.' he suggested.

'Already trying to do that.' you whispered.


	9. SONGFIC!!!! Cheating!Bakugo x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Other Girl by Kelsea Ballerini and Halsey

I bet you're from out west somewhere, hazel eyes and dark brown hair, and everything you wear fits you just right

I bet you drink martinis dry, and never let 'em see you cry, I bet you're more promiscuous than I,

I bet you're bold, I bet that's why you seem to occupy his mind, I bet you're smart

But do you know about me?

Katsuki was sleeping next to you. You felt guilty about going through his phone, but something about how he was acting was odd. He just seemed so... judgy. He always compared you to one of his other friends. What you wore, what you ate, what you drank, your emotions too. 

Poppy: Babe? Are you awake?

You read the text again and again. Who was she? Why was she calling your Katsuki 'babe'? Was something going on that you weren't aware of? No. You knew for a while. She was the one he was comparing you to. She was his other girlfriend. You didn't want to make Katsuki mad by telling him you went through his phone. But, why? Why was he cheating on you? You've never done anything to make him mad. You've always been caring and supportive of him. 

Is it me? Is it you? Tell me who, who's the other girl? Who's the first who's the fool? Who's the diamond who's the pearl?

Are you mad? Me too. And I wonder in his world, is it me? Is it you? Who's the other girl? 

Who's gonna put on the red dress, Scarlett letter on her chest, Can't love with this on her conscience.

Tell me who's the other girl, girl, girl, girl

Who does he love more? You? 'Poppy'? Who is she? Why did he choose her? Did he find you first, or her first? Does he think you're prettier than her? Or is she prettier than you? Is he mad about what he's doing? Or, is he happy that he's been able to pull this off for, God knows how long. Who is she? Does he want her instead of you, now? You deserved Katsuki! You and he have been together ever since your second year at U.A.! He was crazy about you! He wouldn't let your best friend, Kirishima, put his arm around you (in a friendly way). Even when he placed second during the Sports Festival in your third year, you still supported him. But, you didn't tell him that you and Shoto were friends, either. He didn't even realize in your first year you and Shoto had dated. But, Shoto had to break up with you because his father called you a 'distraction' and a 'useless girl'. Shoto didn't want his father to hurt you, so he broke up with you. 

But, why was Katsuki cheating on you with another girl?

Poppy's POV

Are you the one he's talkin' to when he gets up and leaves the room and comes back with a distance in his eyes?

Maybe I should be the one to leave, but damn when he starts lovin' me

He makes me think I'm all that's on his mind

Is it me? Is it you? Tell me who, who's the other girl? Who's the first who's the fool? Who's the diamond? Who's the pearl?

Are you mad? Me too. And I wonder in his world, is it me? Is it you? Who's the other girl?

Who's gonna put on the red dress, Scarlett letter on her chest. Can't love with this on her conscience,

Tell me who's the other girl, girl, girl, girl

'I need to take this, babe.' Katsuki said, as his phone started to ring.

Poppy sighed. 'Okay.'

Poppy knew something wasn't right about Katsuki. He would always come to visit her during the day, while he was supposed to be working. And, whenever he took those phone calls, he would always seem so... distant. Poppy, of course, knew what was going on. She'd seen it at least a dozen times before. He was cheating on her. But, Poppy had a feeling he got together with her after he had started dating you. Poppy knew she should rat him out, but Katsuki's kisses? They felt as if he was hers and only hers. But, what was wrong with Poppy? That, she couldn't understand. Maybe he's doing it for his own sake. Maybe that other girl just wasn't enough for him. That could be a possibility.

Katsuki walked in, with a distance in his eyes. 'I'm back, babe.' He said, almost like he was depressed.

Poppy put on a fake smile. 'I have a question for you, Katsuki.' She said. She was gonna get him to tell her the truth about you. 

He sat down on the bed next to her. 'What is it?' 

Poppy smirked. 'Who're you always talking to? Is it another girl? Or is it one of your sidekicks?'

He hesitated. 'S-She's one of my sidekicks.' 

Lie.

Poppy continued to smirk. 'Huh. That's odd.' 

He frowned. 'What?' 

Poppy felt great that she was doing this. 'You stuttered. Are you lying to me?'

He hesitated. 'No, babe. I would never lie to you.' 

Second lie.

Poppy started to frown a bit. 'Oh, no. You just hesitated. You're lying to me, Katsuki. And, I don't like liars.'

His eyes got wide. 'I promise, I'm not lying. I was just talking to Y/n-'

Third lie.

'Oh, yeah?' Poppy asked, getting rid of her fake smile. 'Well, I texted you last night, and you never answered. I looked at my Snapchat, and you were in one spot all night. Don't heroes come home once they're done with their work? They don't usually spend the whole night in one spot.'

'It's not-'

'Don't say 'it's not what I think'. Katsuki, I know you. You like to go to bed early! Not take lookout for an entire night without getting sleep!'

'Poppy, just hear me out.' He said, starting to get a little mad. 

'I'm listening.' Poppy snapped. 'I've got all day and night-Wait. Not night. You're supposed to be with Y/n, right?'

Katsuki's palms were starting to smoke. 'She's just a sidekick of mine. We were taking lookout for the night because of recent villain attacks. That's all it was.'

Fourth lie.

Poppy got up and pickpocketed Katsuki's phone. 'Well, I think I'll just go talk to Deku and ask him if you usually do this.' She said, then stormed out.

Katsuki just stayed there. 'What have I done?' He whispered to himself.

Y/n's POV

You were sitting on the couch watching the second movie of the Twilight Saga when your phone started to ring. 

You put it on speaker. 'Hello?' You asked, pausing the movie.

'Hi! Is this Y/n?' A female's voice asked.

'Yes.' You said. 'Why?' 

'Well, don't judge me, but it seems as if our dear Katsuki is cheating.'

Your jaw dropped. 'H-how do you know this?' You asked.

'Because I just pickpocketed his phone. I'm Poppy.'

'Hold on,' You said. 'This is Poppy? As in, the girl Katsuki's been cheating on me with?' You asked.

She laughed. 'Yep! That's me!'

'POPPY!' You hear Katsuki yell. 'Have you seen my phone? I can't- give that here! Who did you call? What're you doing?'

Poppy laughed. 'Why, I'm talking to your sidekick, Y/n. I just wanted to get to know one of your sidekick's better.'

You were raging. 'KATSUKI BAKUGO!' You yelled into your phone. 'HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ONE OF YOUR SIDEKICKS! AND, WORST OF ALL, YOU CHEAT ON ME!!! WE'RE THROUGH!! YOUR STUFF WILL BE IN THE FRONT YARD FOR THE TRASH-MAN TO PICK UP! WHATEVER YOU NEED, COME GET IT! AND, DON'T THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET AWAY FROM MY PROPERTY WITHOUT ME THROWING AT LEAST ONE PUNCH AT YOU! AND, DON'T TELL ME I WON'T BE ABLE TO HURT YOU! MY QUIRK IS A LOT STRONGER THAN YOURS!' Then, you hung up.

All that yelling made you feel amazing. This was the first time you've actually yelled at Katsuki while not sparring. You were finally done with his cheating ass. You could finally get with Kirishima, like you'd been meaning to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this, but at the same time, it was sad bc i love bakugo, but we all know he can be a Gemini at heart... (i'm not saying all geminis are bad, btw)


	10. Hawks x Fem!Reader (Smut/Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You buy a necklace with a red feather on it. After the hero Hawks joins the LOV, he likes to play with his feathers, especially yours. So, you teach him a little lesson.

For your day off of villainy, you wanted to buy something that made you look less sus. You decided to go to a jewelry store. Maybe they would have something.

You walked into a random shop. There was lots of jewelry you were tempted to steal, but you had to hold yourself back. You were a simple civilian who just wanted a small piece of jewelry. A civilian that was going to pay for that piece of jewelry.

You kept looking around until a small, old woman approached you.

'Do you need any help, miss?' She asked.

You shook your head. 'Nope. Just trying to find something that just screams my name.' You said.

The lady smiled. 'Wait right there.' She said, then left. After 2 minutes, she came back holding a velvet, silver, box. She opened it. Inside was a necklace with a small red feather. 'You can have it.' She said. 'Since you're a first-time customer, you can have it for free.'

You bowed your head. 'Thank you so much!' You said.

'No problem, sweetheart!' She said.

I just realized I'm saying 'said' a lot. Is it getting annoying? Let me know.

Then, you left.

Once you got back to the hideout, you immediately put on the necklace. It was a gold chain. 

There was a note in the box. You picked it up and read it.

I know you're a wanted villain, but a sweetheart like you deserves to live some kind of a normal life.

You probably don't like heroes, but the feather belongs to the hero Hawks.

Some people just need some love in their lives. He will help you. I know this because I am his grandmother, after all.

~Koha Takami

You smiled. That lady was nice. Too bad you'd have to kill her soon.

You only killed the relatives of heroes. Never the actual hero. You like to watch the heroes emotionally suffer. An eye for an eye.

(Flashback)

'So, why do you want to join us?' Shigaraki asked.

' Because I believe that heroes should suffer after what they did to me.' You answered.

'Ooh! What did they do to you?!' Toga squealed.

'Well, All Might killed my mother. Endeavor killed my father. Hawks put my uncle in Tartarus for a life sentence. Best Jeanist caused my aunt to bleed out and die. That wannabe hero, Deku, got my second cousin, LaBrava, put in jail. Lastly, my 6-year-old brother got a quirk that let him bring back the dead, and kill people, so the heroes tracked him down and killed him on sight just because of his quirk.' You paused. 'Need any more information?' You asked.

Shigaraki hesitated. 'Fine. Welcome to the League of Villains. You'll be working with me, Compress, Dabi, Spinner, and Toga most of the time.'

You walked up to Toga. 'Himiko Toga; obsessed with the wannabe heroes Deku and Uravity. 7 out of 10 on the 'cute' scale.' You walked up to Dabi. 'Dabi; wants to hurt Endeavor.' You got closer to him. 'Real name is Touya Todoroki.' You whispered to where only he could hear. Then, you backed up. '9 out of 10.' You walked over to Spinner. 'Spinner; secretly has body dysphoria because of the scales. 7 out of 10.' You looked at Compress. 'Mr. Compress; great at slip-of-the-hand. 5 out of 10.' You paused. 'I'm also very fond of your quirk.'

(End of Timeskip)

You headed out to the bar. When you walked in, you almost burst out laughing. 

Standing in the middle of the room was the one and only Hawks.

'Well, well, well. Hawks.' You said.

He looked at you.

' I'm not sick in the head, trust me. I just need to do a quick scan.' A second later, you had a lot of information about him. You laughed. 'Ever read the fanfics? Damn. People mush really wanna f*ck you.'

'Y/n L/n.' Hawks said. 'You recently bought a necklace from my grandmother. Don't worry, she's off work for a while. You won't be killing her anytime soon.' He looked at the necklace you had on your neck. 'Never knew you were so fond of me.' 

You glared at him. 'Fuck off.' Then, you looked at Shiggy. 'What the hell is he doing here? He's a hero!'

'Y/n, please leave.' Dabi said. 'There's a reason we didn't call you here.'

You frowned. 'Fine. But, you're gonna tell me everything after!' You said, then went back to your room.

About half an hour later, Dabi came into your room. 

'Hey idiot.' He said.

You looked at him. 'Why was a hero here?' You asked.

Dabi sat on your bed and let out a small sigh. 'He's joining us.'

You gawked at Dabi. 'No.' You said. 'He's a hero! He has no reason to become a villain!' You exclaimed.

Dabi got up. 'Sorry, doll. Hand Man gave me permission to tell you that small piece of information.' He walked to the door. Before he shut it, he said 'I'm sorry.'

Over the past month, somehow you and Hawks had gotten very close. Part of that was because he now knew you had possession of one of his feathers. During the night, he would play with your feather. You barely got any sleep because of it. Luckily, Hawks was taking a 4-month break from hero stuff to spend more time with the League.

You heard footsteps come into the hideout and you immediately knew it was Hawks.

You rushed out of your room.

He was taking off his shoes when you tackled him.

He started to laugh. 'Damn, I thought you were Toga coming to stab me.' He said.

You got off of him. 'Nah. Toga would've already cut you and drank your blood.' You said.

He got up. 'True.' He paused. 'So, why are you so happy?'

You crossed your arms. 'You really have to ask that?' You said. 'You get to stay in the hideout for 4 months, bird-brain.'

He pouted. 'You know I take that hard.'

You stepped up to him to where your faces were centimeters apart. 'Y'know what else I take hard?' You whispered.

His golden orbs grew wide. 'Is this because of the feather?' He asked.

You smirked. 'Bullseye.'

'I'm so-'

'Too late for apologies.' You cut him off. 'You made me feel vulnerable. You made me feel powerless.' You paused. 'Now, it's your turn to feel vulnerable and powerless.' You kissed his neck. 'It's gonna be a bumpy ride, baby bird.' Then, you took his hand and led him to your room.

You shut the door and pushed Hawks on the bed. Then, you got on top of him. 'Don't use the feather ever again.' You growled.

(Imma just fast forward. sry all my h0rny bois. I'm not sure how to start the whole lemon/smut thing, so imma just skip to the end.)

Hawks had decided to top you the last half of the rounds.

You felt another tight knot in your core, which meant you were close.

'Hawks-'

'What did I tell you to call me, baby bird?' He said.

' Daddy!' You screamed as you felt the tight knot in your core snap.

'Birdy, I'm about to-' He managed before you felt hot liquid go into you.

He fell on top of you, breathing hard. 'Baby, let's call quits for tonight.' He suggested.

You nodded, panting. 'Agreed.'

He pulled out of you. 'Did I mention that I love you, baby bird? If not, I love you so much.'

You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around Keigo. 'I love you too, bird-brain.' Then, you fell asleep.

The next morning, you woke up with your hand on Keigo's chest. 

You slowly got up trying not to wake Keigo up. Once you got up, you felt as if you could barely walk. Your legs were so sore. But, you managed to put on a simple outfit: crop top with shorts.

You heard Keigo groan, which meant he was waking up.

You climbed back in bead and faced him.

He slowly opened his eyes. Then, he looked at you.

'Why'd you put on clothes already?' He asked.

Gods. His morning voice was so smeggsy you wanted to f*ck him all over again.

You shrugged. 'Well, because today is the day I kill, so I have to wear something that makes me look less sus than I already am.'

He frowned. 'Do you have to kill today?

You smiled, then got up. 'Don't worry, I won't kill your grandmother.' Then, you left.

Dabi was sitting at the bar when you walked in.

He looked at you. 'Have fun last night?'

You smirked. 'If you're jealous, then I bet Keigo would be up for a threesome.'

'If you're not pregnant.' Dabi added.

You laughed. 'Yeah, that too.' Then, you walked out.

Now, time to hunt down a wannabe's cripples brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write about a threesome or a little hawks running around? Let me know in the comments please!


End file.
